Igor (film)
| writer = Chris McKenna | starring = | music = Patrick Doyle | cinematography = Dominique Monfery | editing = Hervé Schneid | studio = Exodus Film Group | distributor = MGM Distribution Co. | released = | runtime = 86 minutes | country = United States France | language = English | budget = $25 million | gross = $30.7 million }} Igor is a 2008 computer-animated science fantasy comedy film about the stock character Igor dreaming to win first place at the Evil Science Fair by making a monster. It is a French-American venture produced by Exodus Film Group, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Sparx Animation Studios. Directed by Tony Leondis and written by Chris McKenna, the film features the voices of John Cusack, Steve Buscemi, John Cleese, Jennifer Coolidge, Arsenio Hall, Sean Hayes, Molly Shannon, Eddie Izzard, Jay Leno and Christian Slater. It is MGM's first fully computer-animated film as well as the studio's first animated film in twelve years following 1996's All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. The film was released on September 19, 2008 in the United States and on December 17, 2008 in France. The film grossed $30.7 million on a $25 million budget. Plot The Kingdom of Malaria's environment is devastated by a mysterious storm to which its ruler King Malbert (Jay Leno) has the rest of the world pay the Kingdom not to unleash the various doomsday devices invented by its Evil Scientists. In turn, they are assisted by Igors while the kingdom's annual Evil Science Fair showcases the scientists' latest weapons. One Igor (John Cusack), however, who serves the somewhat tedious-minded Doctor Glickenstein (John Cleese), is a talented inventor who aspires to be an Evil Scientist himself. Among his inventions are his friends Scamper (Steve Buscemi), a re-animated, immortal and suicidal rabbit and Brian (A.K.A: Brain) (Sean Hayes), an unintelligent robot with a human brain transplanted into a life support jar. When a malfunctioning rocket ship explodes, taking Glickenstein with it, Igor seizes his chance. With Brain and Scamper's help he assembles a huge and monstrous being from human remains. It first seems his experiment failed but seconds later, the monster disappears. He soon finds her sitting above him. The hideous creature lets out a menacing roar at her creators and stomps away. They find her in a blind orphanage playing with the orphans. There he discovers that the "Evil Bone" he gave her was not activated, making the monster sweet, friendly and gentle despite being hideous. Igor tries to convince his monster that she is evil but fails as the gentle giantess misinterpreted it as “Eva" (Molly Shannon) thinking that's the name he gave her. King Malbert comes to visit Glickenstein, Igor hides his death and claims Glickenstein has created life. Igor later attempts to brainwash Eva the monster into becoming evil by bringing her to a brainwashing salon. Brain also decides to get his brain cleaned and to watch TV but breaks the remote to his TV, so he takes the remote for Eva's room and in an attempt to change the channel he inadvertently changes the monster’s TV channel from the horror movie marathon to a talk show whose topic of the day is the history of acting. She ends up watching the talk show for several hours and upon leaving the salon, she can speak English and wants to be an actress. Igor then relucantly takes her back to the castle in their car, bemoaning his failures. On the way back to the castle, a rival scientist, Dr. Schadenfreude (Eddie Izzard) and his shapeshifted girlfriend, Jaclyn (Jennifer Coolidge) try to steal Eva by using a shrink ray to shrink them all but are shrunk instead. When Brain rambles on about how he changed the channel for Eva's TV, Igor attempts to kill Brain with an axe in anger. Scamper sarcastically tells Eva they're practicing for a play and the monster believes that they're performers. Igor instead decides to exhibit Eva at the science fair by telling her that the fair is an "Annie" audition with a few differences. Dr. Schadenfreude who is really a fraud scientist who claims other’s inventions as his own, takes Igor to his home and attempts to blackmail Igor into giving him Eva by threatening to reveal Glickenstein’s doom to King Malbert. Igor escapes, but is too late to stop Schadenfreude from exposing Igor to the King who sends Igor to an "Igor Recycling Plant". Schadenfreude tricks Eva into striking him, activating her Evil Bone and turning her into a mindless killing machine. He unleashes the monster on the Science Fair where she destroys all the Evil Inventions whilst singing Annie's "Tomorrow". Scamper and Brain help Igor escape and they learn that Malbert had deliberately killed Malaria's crops with a weather ray called the Beacon of Evil that made the storm clouds so he could implement his "Evil Inventions" plan, thereby keeping himself in power. Rushing into the arena, Igor tries to reason with the enraged Eva while Brain and Scamper power down the Beakon’s weather ray. Eva roars furiously at Igor until the sunlight begins to shine once again on Malaria which deactivates her Evil Bone and allowing her to return to being a sweet and gentle monster. The crowd boos the king before the damaged weather ray falls and crushes him to death. Dr. Schadenfreude attempts to take power, but the citizens revolt upon learning of Malbert's deception and Eva humiliates him. The monarchy has been dissolved and Malaria becomes a republic with Igor as the president. Schadenfreude is then relegated to pickle salesman and for Jaclyn, who's revealed to be a female Igor, a pretzel saleswoman (while she begins to have feelings for Schadenfreude's Igor) while the annual Science Fair becomes an annual musical theater showcase. Igor and Eva the monster live happily together as Malaria becomes a better place. Cast * John Cusack as Igor, a short hunchback who aspires to be an evil scientist. * Molly Shannon as Eva, the hideous, yet sweet, monster Igor makes, using human remains. She aspires to be an actress. * Steve Buscemi as Scamper, an immortal rabbit with suicidal tendencies. * Sean Hayes as Brain, an unintelligent sentient preserved human brain in a jar. * Jennifer Coolidge as Jaclyn / Heidi * Eddie Izzard as Dr. Schadenfreude * Jay Leno as King Malbert * Arsenio Hall as Carl Cristall * Christian Slater as Schadenfreude's Igor * John Cleese as Dr. Glickenstein * Paul Vogt as Buzz Offmann * James Lipton as Himself * Jess Harnell as Announcer Production It is the first animated feature film produced by Exodus Film Group and the French animation studio Sparx*. The film was split between the studio's Paris and Vietnam facilities. The Damas proprietary software was used to manage the digital assets and the production workflows of both sites in an interconnected manner. Distribution has always been held by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures. The Weinstein Company originally developed this film but later sold their share of the rights to MGM thus becoming an MGM presentation. Chris McKenna made his first film's story and writings. Producer Max Howard explained how they came to attract so many A-list actors into the cast of this relatively obscure studio: "We sent them the script... Steve Buscemi signed on very early, and he's an 'actor's actor.' Then others signed on... it just took off that way". Jeremy Piven was originally cast as Doctor Schadenfreude but Eddie Izzard replaced him and James Lipton appears as himself during a television viewing. Music The film's score was composed by Patrick Doyle. The soundtrack was released on September 30, 2008 by Varèse Sarabande. Release Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer released Igor theatrically on September 19, 2008. In its opening weekend the film grossed $7,803,347, ranking #4 at the box office alongside Lakeview Terrace, Burn After Reading and My Best Friend's Girl. The film then grossed $19,528,602 domestically and $11,218,902 overseas for a worldwide total of $30,747,504. In the UK, the film opened on 32 screens with a gross of £56,177 for a screen average of £1,756 and placing it at No. 20 in the box office chart. The mainstream release opened on October 17 at 418 screens and made £981,750 with a screen average of £2,348. This placed it at No. 3 for that weekend. The UK total gross is £1,110,859. The film's DVD/Blu-ray release on January 3, 2009 though 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment ranked 4th in its opening weekend at the DVD sales chart, making $3,509,704 off 175,000 DVD units. As per the latest figures, 596,146 DVD units have been sold, translating to $11,739,919 in revenue. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 36% based on 89 reviews and an average rating of 4.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "With an animation style that apes Tim Burton, and a slew of cultural references that aren't clear enough to reach the crowds, Igor s patched together antics make it hard to see who the film is trying to please." The review aggregator Metacritic assigned the film a weighted average score of 40 out of 100 based on 19 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". John Anderson of Newsday stated that "Not all the jokes work, but most do, and the overall tenor of Igor is goofily funny -- probably a bit sophisticated for kids but certainly good-natured". Claudia Puig of USA Today awarded the film with two-and-a-half stars, writing: "This story of a world of mad scientists and their Igor lab assistants has some inspired lunacy as it spoofs classic horror films, though sometimes the jokes grow belabored". Michael Phillips of the Chicago Tribune took his child to a screening and asked him to criticize the film, reporting that he "had a fairly good time". Valérie Hadida was nominated for the Annie Award for Character Design in an Animated Feature Production. See also * List of animated feature films References External links * * * * * * Category:2008 films Category:English-language films Category:2008 computer-animated films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s monster movies Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American monster movies Category:American films Category:2000s children's fantasy films Category:2000s French animated films Category:Entertainment One films Category:Films scored by Patrick Doyle Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:French animated science fiction films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films set in a fictional European country Category:Films set in the 20th century Category:Films with screenplays by Chris McKenna Category:Films directed by Tony Leondis